RyGo: More Than Words
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: This is a RyGo! Rynn and Shaiana get a little, uh, intense in the bedroom. It contains mature girl x girl content and profanity.


**More Than Words**

This is a RyGo episode I made up. It's told from Rynn's point-of-view, which saved me a lot of trouble. ^__^ Hope you enjoy it!

Shaiana edged closer to me on the king-sized bed. There was a teasing, seductive smirk on her face. I swallowed nervously and blushed. "Hello, beautiful," the villainess purred, crawling towards me now on her hands and knees, still smirking. I giggled then gave the thief a light peck on the lips.

Shaiana pouted sarcastically and licked her lips. "You call that a _kiss_? I'll show you a _real _kiss!" With that, the pale-green woman grabbed my head and crushed her mouth to mine. "_Mmm!_" My eyes closed; soon the intense kiss became more heated. Feeling my libido rise dramatically, I groped at Shaiana's pants with eager fingers.

The raven-haired beauty smiled, running both hands up my thighs. "Getting a little hot in the pants, hm?" A darker blush in response. She grinned, satisfied. Then she leaned in again and slid her tongue between my parted lips.

_Ohhh, god…_I thought, feeling Shaiana's tongue brush across mine, my cheeks turning an even darker pink, if that was possible. My lustful desire for her was simply over-powering; it made my head spin uncontrollably. My heart pounded in my chest and seemed to echo in my ears.

Meanwhile, Shaiana-aroused now-was busy removing my clothing. Shirt first, then the bra and pants. She planted tender kisses on my ear…chin…neck, causing me to let out a low moan in pleasure. My panties were off with a swift tug. I could feel my fangs grow inside my mouth, cutting my lower lip and drawing blood. Shaiana licked the blood away hungrily, lying on top of me. Reflexively, my hands grabbed at the bed comforter, and I wrapped my legs around the thief's waist.

"I want you, _now." _ I growled thrusting my hips, and grinding against Shaiana's warm, curvy body. A devious snicker. "I'm so damn irresistible, _aren't I?_" "Ya think!?_"_ Shaiana ran her left hand up my bare stomach and squeezed one of my breasts. She placed her right hand between my spread legs and slipped her index and middle finger inside me. I moaned loudly, bucking my hips towards the green thief. "Time to try something new," she murmured. Her fingers slipped in deeper, and then she carefully ignited them. "S-Shaiana…What are you-"

"_Relax_, sweetheart. It won't hurt," she assured me smoothly.

I relaxed, letting all the tension leave my body. The plasma felt good. _Really good._ The villainess began to make slower, longer strokes. I uttered an unsatisfied grunt and pressed harder against her hand. I bit my lip, feeling my climax build up. Shaiana increased the pace, adding more pressure, and occasionally rubbing my throbbing clit with her thumb. _She has the magic touch…_

Now I was at the peak of my orgasm; I cried out and clutched tightly the bed sheets. I arched my back and shuddered as the orgasm hit. It shot through me in rippling waves, and I came hard. The sexy thief leaned down and kissed me deeply and passionately. "I love you, "I whispered, with my lips brushing against her ear. I felt her shiver. "Rynn?" She had noticed the tears forming in my eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" There was concern in her perfect voice. I shook my head and wiped away the tears. "No. I'm crying because I'm happy. And I love you so damn much," I replied, hugging her tightly, enjoying the comforting warmth of her body. "I love you, too. I always will." Shaiana wrapped her strong arms around me and held me close. I exhaled in her sweet, musky scent and sighed contently. Soon the tears stopped and I sat up. "_Uhhh…_" A strong wave of vertigo hit me and I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I saw Shaiana's deep emerald-green ones staring back down at me. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed. "_What?" _ "Nothing. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," she said casually. I blushed and kissed her nose. "Now it's _your_ turn!" I announced, smirking. She began to protest but I quickly silenced her with a fierce, hungry kiss. Her clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor beside the bed in five seconds flat. My fingers entangled into her long black hair.

The pale-green woman slipped both arms around my waist as I rolled on top of her. Straddling her lap, I looked down and took in her flawless, god-like body. Her mint-green skin contrasted perfectly with her eyes, her sharp jaw line gave her facial features a sort of edge. Her breasts were full and fair-sized. Scratch that, they were jaw-dropping. I could hardly believe that this gorgeous woman was all mine.

"You gonna keep day-dreaming or are we gonna continue having mind-blowing sex?" Shaiana exclaimed impatiently, interrupting my thoughts.

I chuckled a bit, lightly kissed her collar bone, and slipped inside of her without hesitation. "_Ohhh, shit…_That feels-" "Absolutely awesome?" I offered with a smug grin. "Let's go with that. Now less talking and more _this."_ She moved her hips in rythmn with my hand and threw her head back against the pillows. After about five minutes of this perpetual bliss, I felt her heat up. Her body temperature had risen noticeably. "_HOLY SHIT FUCK!"_ Shaiana yelled. She inhaled sharply and slipped her hand between my legs again. I swallowed and grit my teeth. We both came at the same time. Shaiana arched her back, grabbed a pillow and muffled a cry. I bit her shoulder and held her arm in a death grip.

Suddenly, there were feathers everywhere. They floated about the bedroom. "What the-?" I spat out a piece of fluff and sneezed twice. Now we were both covered in the stuff. Shaiana's hair was white with it. "I think you're gonna need a new pillow." The thief smiled sheepishly, wiping her sweat-covered forehead the back of her hand. I sniffed deeply; her scent was making me light-headed. "You smell absolutely mouth-watering." "Take a bite then." "Um, I kinda already did, if you haven't noticed." Shaiana gingerly touched the bite-marks on her left shoulder blade.

"Shai, there's still something I wanna do," I announced with a devious grin.

"Uh-huh. And what would that be?" She raised an eyebrow, frowning as a feather landed on her nose. I giggled, reaching out to the night-stand, and held up a can of Cool Whip.

"_Oh god…_" The villainess groaned, "You're going to spray that all over me, aren't you?" There was dread in her angelic voice. "Yup! Now lie still and take this-" I put a strawberry into her mouth and winked. With my tongue sticking out of my mouth in concentration, I sprayed and covered both of her breasts with the whip. After licking her clean with long strokes, I suckled her nipples and bit them gently. Shaiana moaned, unknowingly sinking her teeth into the strawberry. Then I leaned down and ate the remaining half of the red fruit. The green-skinned female swallowed and gazed intently at me.

"I should have you dipped in chocolate for dessert tomorrow," she teased. I laughed and snuggled up to her. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" "Mmhm…" The raven-haired beauty rubbed her smooth cheek against mine and kissed my forehead. I could hear her steady breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart. After a minute or two, soft snores erupted from the thief. I lifted my head from her chest and studied her calm, sleeping face. Her mouth was open a little, and thick locks of black hair had fallen over her eyes. I reached up and brushed it away. _She looks like an angel…_I smiled softly, kissed her lips and closed my eyes.

END

Geeze, all that typing really wiped me out…PHEW! The sex scenes turned out okay to my surprise. But you're hearing it from a guy's point-of-view…So don't judge! Did you think the Cool Whip part was sexy? xD ~ Jake


End file.
